


just as good as i knew it would be

by harshestrealm



Series: nothing's gonna hurt you baby [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshestrealm/pseuds/harshestrealm
Summary: Credence nearly places something new in Grave’s stare, but decides better against it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4sbDxR22z4) song.

Credence sits across the table from Graves, fingers twitching unnoticably. In the dim lighting of the restaurant, Graves looks the very definition of pristine, dressed in a warm maroon turtleneck beneath a black wool overcoat. Briefly, Credence wonders if he’ll ever see the man look out of place, thinks that he could turn a grocery store into fashion week just by the way that he walks. 

He is pulled from his thoughts suddenly as their waitress stops by, settling a small dish upon a saucer between the two as well as their check. A smile is laced upon her lips as she reminds them both ‘there's no rush.’ He nearly snorts, watching her retreat with constant glances underneath her eyelashes at Percival. He wishes he felt the least bit offended, but can relate on such a personal level that he lets it slide. 

Percival is polite enough to flash a side smile at her, barely paying any attention when his gaze drops from Credence to the creme brulee between them, picking up his spoon. He slowly begins to dig in, motioning for Credence to do the same shortly before he follows suit.

Credence nearly places something new in Grave’s stare, but decides better against it.

****

Credence finds himself doing something he’s never allowed himself the pleasure of in the past, and that’s staying the night after he and Graves sleep together. 

Most of their nights in the past consisted of rough fucking, sweet nothings whispered between the sheets and lost in air the moment Credence dresses himself again. He’d leave Graves arms some time much too early in the AM with his head hung and a certain feeling coiling in his stomach. 

Tonight was different. 

After a sweet dessert and a persistent Percival Graves insisting he pay the check, the two walked hand in hand back to Graves’ apartment, a comfortable silence settling between them. Though he was initially against the thought of walking home through bitter winter air, the way that Percival had held out his hand, pressed a gentle row of kisses to Credences once raptured knuckles and intertwined their fingers had the younger boy convinced he could live off the warmth of Percival's lips alone. 

When they’d first arrived at Graves fancy lower east side apartment, Credence felt a sense of familiarity wash over him. He’d placed his hands on objects as he’d walk by, the memorization of touch flooding back to him and causing a wide, dorky smile to creep its way onto his lips. 

“You’ve been here so many times that I’m sure you could find you way around in the dark,” Graves mentions, thoughtful. Credence remembers just how much he likes being in Percival’s presence, and nods once, twice. 

“It feels a little bit like coming home to me now, you know?” he responds, though his voice grows higher at the end. His cheeks have a pink tint to them, milky skin coloring prettily, caused by the boldness of what he sees as such a forward statement. 

Graves must think differently, though, because the features in his face soften, something even Credence sees very rarely. 

For a moment he expects Graves to bring it up, to try to dispel his feelings, but his next move is unexpected and surprising. 

Credence has always known about Graves record player, always loved seeing each record stacked in a different order like he’d just recently listened to a new album between the time they’d last seen each other. He’d never asked to listen, mostly because he never found the time between fucking, but now Percival was tuning his machine, letting the stylus run smoothly along the ridges of the record as The Smiths begin to play softly. 

He turns to face Credence now, slipping off his coat and gently placing it on the arm of the couch beside him, walking towards the boy with a look similar to an animal stalking its prey. Credence swallows harshly, unable to do anything but fidget in his place while Percival reaches out to take both of his hands within his own, clasping them to stop the shaking. His overwhelming presence is more soothing than it has any right to be, Credence thinks, as he is lead to place his head on the shoulder of the man who's began to sway them gently from side to side.

He smells of musk, of sandalwood, and it's so deliciously Percival that Credence wants to drown in it. 

He settles for closing his eyes and pressing his face to the crook of the man's neck instead.

****

Credence wakes with a startle, his surroundings unfamiliar as he blinks to clear his view. 

When he remembers where he is, he feels the safety of an arm wrapped protectively around his torso, Graves knees bent into his own and his breath just lightly fanning the back of his neck. As warm as it should be, he notices a chill in the air and gets up to close the window, which has been opened just a pinch.

He gets up without making too much fuss, reaches out to the window pane and shutting it closed on itself. Glancing back at Percival, the man is still sound asleep in bed. His heart melts as he notices how calm he looks, the look on his face making him appear younger. Credence wishes he could take a photo, forever capture how he looks when he’s not so serious, not always wearing his guard up. When he’s most in his element, when he’s with the one who loves him most. 

He decides against it.

The boy is now torn with the decision to stay or leave like every other encounter, but he merely watches outside, the full moon in a display amongst an array of stars. The constellations look hung up, a perfect view from the window, and he thinks of how surreal the situation is. He never dared to wonder if he’d ever get to this point with Percival. With anyone, really.

He hears a shuffle coming from the bed, a man stretching, a small huff released after reaching for him before he opens his eyes as well, watching Credence in front of the window. He doesn’t need to check to make sure he’s got his attention, can feel it on his back. 

“Come back to bed, my love,” he says, his voice laced with sleep. Credence never realized how much he wanted to hear those words until now. He begins to pace his way back slowly, and just like that he decides that it’s time to let go of all the fear and the self-loathing that held him back in the past, to truly present his heart for the taking. 

He crawls back into bed, under the covers for a matter of seconds before Graves is pulling him close, settling his head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. It should be awkward at their different height angles, except it's not, and the two slide together like the end pieces of a puzzle.

It’s then that Credence really feels it, lets it overtake his body like a fever. It blossoms from his bones and runs through the course of his veins. 

He knows now he’d follow Percival anywhere; to the ends of the earth, even.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! i'm incredibly grateful to anyone who wants to comment helpful critiques or sweet nothings. btw you can find me on tumblr [here](https://gravebone-s.tumblr.com/).* also part 1 of a series based upon songs by CAS, the first official gravebone playlist band.*


End file.
